Love Me Sober - A Hetastuck GamzeeRussia Lemon
by Pineapple Circus
Summary: Ivan hasn't heard from his troll lover in weeks, so, like the good boyfriend he is, he goes to check on him. Things happen. The usual disclaimers apply. This contains non-con smut, minor violence, and Uke!Russia. If you can't handle it, sorry but not sorry. So yeah, it's rated M for a reason. Also it's shitty, and I was inspired partially by a DA story. You've been warned.


**It's 2am and I wrote a thing on impulse. It's the shortest thing I've written (which means it's probably shitty), and I don't know what drove me to write it, but I hope someone gets some enjoyment out of it. The usual disclaimers apply.**

**WARNING:**

**This contains non-con smut, minor violence, and Uke!Russia. If you can't handle that, sorry, but not sorry. Also just a reminder, Gamzee cusses. But that's a given.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Weeks. It had been weeks since he had heard from him. Weeks since he had seen his lover's familiar face. The Russian was concerned; Gamzee usually never went more than a day without at least texting Ivan. Thus, like the good boyfriend he was, Ivan decided to go check on him. He got into his car and zoomed down the blacktop, disregarding the speed limit.<p>

Ivan frowned as he thought. What could have happened? What if something was wrong? It would break his heart if anything happened to his sweet, lovable, dopey old Gamzee. Ivan sighed, remembering back to the night they had first met. It had been dark, and Gamzee had showed up on his doorstep cold, drenched, and half-starved. Ivan had nourished him back to health, and the two had struck up a relationship. Although the Russian never knew quite why or how the troll had ended up there, he did know that Gamzee was the biggest miracle ever to happen to him, and that he couldn't lose him.

Pulling into Gamzee's driveway, he approached the door and knocked. There was no answer. Ivan, furrowing his eyebrows, was more concerned than ever. He tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked, and swung open easily to reveal a ghastly sight. There was broken glass, overturned furniture, and empty Faygo bottles everywhere. However, this was nothing compared to the walls. Both dark purple and crimson liquids dripped from them in the most gruesome manner, spelling out a single word: 'honk'. This word was everywhere, accompanied by smeared handprints.

Ivan took a few cautious steps forward. "...Gamzee?" He called out nervously before retreating backwards. "Gamz-" He was about to call out again when he bumped into something. Whirling around, his eyes traveled up to meet the juggalo's. They had a wild, somewhat frenzied look to them. His facepaint was smeared and mixed with bits of dark purple and crimson. He gave a slow, deliberate smile that showed off his shark-like teeth.

"Well, well, well... LOOK WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKIN' CAT DRUG IN." His voice had started out as a soft whisper, then grew into a deafening roar. Ivan whimpered and shrunk back. He didn't get far though, as Gamzee suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a rough kiss. When he was finished, the troll withdrew to nuzzle into Ivan's neck. "Didja miss me, babe?" He inquired, nibbling at the skin.

Ivan opened his mouth to respond, but no words would come out, so he just nodded weakly. "Good... CAUSE THAT MEANS WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN NOW THAT WE'RE REUNITED." With that, he bit down on Ivan's neck hard enough to draw blood. This earned him a yelp from the Russian, who was squirming in the troll's grasp in a vain attempt to try and escape. Gamzee slammed him against a wall with incredible force, knocking the wind out of him.

"G-Gamzee," Ivan choked out, fighting back tears as he looked up at the other with pleading, frightened eyes. "Please don-" he was cut off by Gamzee's lips crashing into his. Gamzee kissed him long and hard, winning complete dominance over his Russian's mouth. Just as Ivan thought his lungs were going to burst, Gamzee pulled away, leaving him to gasp for breath as the juggalo's hands roamed south to lightly grope the Russian through his trousers.

At this, Ivan let out soft, involuntary moans with what breath he could muster. Gamzee grinned, and squeezed him hard a few times. "Honk honk, MOTHERFUCKER." He laughed a terrible laugh as Ivan let out a strange noise somewhere between a groan and a yelp. "G-Gamzee, please don't...!" This earned him a smack across the face from the highblood. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed. "We're going to do this... AND YOU'RE GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING LIKE IT!" With that he practically ripped the Russian's clothes off, tossing them carelessly aside. Ivan, bare and shivering in the cold air, had completely tossed his dignity by this point and was beginning to sob.

Gamzeegave a low chuckle, gazing down at him. "So motherfuckin'... PRECIOUS." Discarding of his own clothing, Gamzee took Ivan by the shoulders and turned him around, shoving him into the wall again. Without warning, he shoved himself inside, earning a shriek of pain from the Russian. Gamzee began pounding him mercilessly. Over and over, each time was harder, deeper. With each pound, Ivan rocked with sobs, wondering when this insanity would end.

He yelped suddenly as Gamzee found his special spot. The highblood grinned in approval and grunted as he started hammering that spot. Ivan's sobs mixed with shrieks, and he felt a knot start to form in his stomach. "You like that?" Gamzee panted, leaning over the other's neck. "Yeeeah... YOU'RE MY LITTLE MOTHERFUCKIN' SLUT, AREN'T YA?" He pressed a tender kiss to Ivan's neck before withdrawing and grabbing a fistful of his silvery hair with his free hand.

"Who do you belong to...?" He murmured, twisting the hair and yanking it hard. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, MOTHERFUCKER?" Ivan could barely compose himself enough to respond. "Y-You...!" He squeaked, wincing. This wasn't enough for Gamzee. "I said..." He wrenched on Ivan's hair, continuing to hammer him. "WHO DO YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' BELONG TO?" Summoning what energy he could, Ivan yelled in return, just as he was about to climax, "YOU! I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU, GAMZEE MAKARA!"

With that he hit his sweet release, as did Gamzee, filling him with the dark purple substance and letting some drip out. Panting, Gamzee withdrew, flopping on his sofa and pulling Ivan with him. Ivan simply buried his tear stained face in the troll's chest and shook, not even trying to escape the death grip Gamzee had on him.


End file.
